


Wrong Number

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Smut in Ch. 4, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy just wants to call his best friend and whine for a while, he doesn't notice that he's not talking to Will at all until it's much too late. Good thing the stranger doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Percy didn’t even wait for Will to say hello before he started talking. It’s been a long day, and not a good one, and all Percy wanted to do was to have someone to dump it all on someone who would listen. Will was perfect for that, and Percy knew the other one didn’t mind his ramblings, he’d probably just put Percy on speaker and go back to whatever he’d been doing before Percy called. The blonde’s endless patience really was a blessing sometimes.

“Yeah?” Percy didn’t pay attention to the fact that the voice on the other line was definitely deeper than Will’s, he just cut off the poor guy right away.

“Will! Thank the gods. You won’t believe what a day I had. There was this – ugh – this old woman again, I told you about her, the one with the knitting needles in her hair? Anyway, she came in again today and I was doing nothing majorly out of line, really I promise. I just stood there and chatted with Luke – he came in early again, I think he’s doing it on purpose – and that damned hag of a woman hasn’t even reached the freaking counter yet and starts screaming – I swear to the gods, she has the most awful screeching voice, like a harpy or something – anyway. She starts screaming about me being a lazy useless youth? Can you believe that? So naturally I told her…  _very nicely_  that I don’t have to serve extremely rude old ladies – Luke’s cackling behind me already and the woman just explodes. It’s… I don’t know. Old people. All crazy.

And then later that Italian kid came by again, the one you like and don’t pretend Will I know you’re into him and he was really disappointed that you weren’t on your shift. I might have told you about your next day off and that you are conveniently into small pale dudes and… you’re not mad, are you? You’re really quiet today, even for your standards.”

There was a long sigh from the other end of the line and Percy frowned, that sure wasn’t like Will at all.

“You have the wrong number.” Oh  _Shit._  Percy was about to rush right into the next monologue, just that this one would be nothing but apologies, when the guy on the other line spoke again. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad listening to you.”

 _Not that bad, well, at least that’s something._  Percy still wanted to smash his head against the next wall, how could he not have noticed that he dialled the wrong number? And how couldn’t he even give the guy a chance to stop him before he started telling him his life story?

“I’m still sorry. You probably didn’t wanna hear any of that.” Percy laughed awkwardly, trying to diffuse the tension that – as it turned out – was only in his head. The dude on the other line laughed along though, obviously not as mad as he should be about someone calling him past ten at night and telling him about old harpy ladies and pale Italians.

“It wasn’t too bad, I mean it. Your voice is really nice to listen to.” Wait a second, was the guy honestly flirting with him now? Percy bit his lip, this couldn’t be real.

“Yeah? Even when I’m talking shit?” There was the barest hint of amusement in Percy’s voice and he settled down on the couch, crossing his legs underneath him as he squeezed the phone between his head and shoulder. “I have to say I’m charmed.”

There was again the soft laughter from the other line, then the noise of shifting as well. Maybe the other guy was getting comfortable too.

“You know what you should use that voice for?” From the sound of the other one’s voice, how it has dropped an octave at least, Percy could guess where this was going. He swallowed, relaxing back into the cushions.

“You don’t even know my name.” Percy made a feeble attempt at steering this back into save waters, but if he was being honest, he didn’t really want to. This felt thrilling, and Percy let his eyes fall closed.

“Do I need to?” Now there was a rough edge to the other guy’s voice and Percy licked his lips. He could do this,  _hell_ , he wanted to do this.

“No.” It was barely a breath and all Percy managed, but enough for the man on the other line. The next words come like a low growl, making a shiver run down Percy’s spine.

“Tell me then, do you -?” The words were cut off by the sound of a door slamming, followed by a frustrated groan. Percy stayed silent, no matter how disappointed he felt.  
“Well, I guess I don’t get to find out how well you can use your voice after all.” The stranger was talking quietly, probably trying not to be caught by whoever just came through the door. “Unless you want to call the wrong number again sometime.” If there was a way to hear a wink within spoken words, this was it. Percy didn’t get a chance to answer, right after the guy finished speaking the line went dead.

A minute passed, maybe more, and all Percy did was to stare at his phone. Then he dialled Will’s number again, this time careful to have the right one.

“Percy.” Finally the voice he’d wanted to hear, Percy almost laughed.

“You’ll never guess what just happened to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You again.”

The laughter is low and soft from the other line, almost like a chuckle, and Percy feels his lips quirking up. On his couch, Will is dead fast asleep –so much for staying up all night – so Percy has ventured back into his bedroom and decided to call his favourite stranger after all.

“Yeah. Thought I’d ring before I doze off.” He’s stretched out on his bed, yawning like a cat and pushed his pillow up against the headboard. Hislegs are propped up, spread apart, and after some wiggling around, Percy finally feels comfortable.

“Wanted to tell me a good night story? You know me too well.” This time there’s a stifled yawn instead of laughter. Percy runs a hand through hishair, pressing a hand over his mouth to muffle one of his own.

“Something like that. You tired?” The man only hums in response and Percy deflates a little. It really is rather late, maybe Percy has woken him or…maybe he’s lost interest in their nightly phone calls.

“I wanna hear about your day anyway, just don’t hate me when I doze off. I’ll call back.”

That’s all Percy needs, his smile returns. A hand resting on his stomach and his eyes drifting over the ceiling, Percy starts retelling his day.

His stranger only answers to let Percy know he’s still awake, until eventually, when Percy is done, he murmurs: “You know, it’d be nice putting aface to the voice.”

  


* * *

“It’s cute, that’s all I’m saying.” Will rests his chin on the broomstick and smiles cheekily when Percy looks up. They are still cleaning the coffeeshop, having been too caught up in their conversation to finish before they opened five minutes ago. “You call each other every night and stillhaven’t managed to ask for a name.”

Percy shrugs, like he hasn’t thought about this a million times before. Of course he’s tried finding out the guy’s name, but either didn’t actuallywork up the guts to go through with it in the end or got distracted by his stranger’s voice turning flirty, deep and irresistible. Percy almostmanaged last night, but that was before they drifted off the topic of cats to things much less cute and fluffy.

Will snaps his fingers in front of Percy’s nose and then laughs when he blinks confused. He zoned out again, to places his mind really shouldn’t goat work. Before Will can tease him though, the doorbell chimes and two men come in. Percy’s lips twitch as he tries not to grin. Now it’s his turn towind Will up a little.

“Nico.” He says, leaning over the counter and smiling brightly first at him, then the friend he’s brought along, maybe a little too telling. “The usual?”

Even from here, Percy can see Will blushing. It catches Nico’s eyes too, he smiles slightly and his pale skin takes on a little colour of its own beforehe turns back to Percy.

“Yes, please.” Unlike the first time he came in here, Nico doesn’t mumble his words with his eyes glued to the ground anymore. Percy wouldn’t callhim confident just yet, but Nico seems comfortable enough around him and Will to come back almost every day for his coffee. Ever since, Percy hasbeen trying to hook them up. Will’s crush is as painfully obvious as his flirting is awkward, and no matter how hard Nico tries to hide it, Percy’spretty sure there is something as well.

“What can I get your friend?” Straightening up ever so slightly, Percy’s eyes drift from Nico to the tall blonde next to him. His smile doesn’t falter,thankfully he’s been doing this long enough not to be fazed by hot people, but he does lean toward them a little more before he can stop himself.Will is going to make sure Percy won’t forget about this for a long time, but, well. If getting Nico and Will to go on a date required team effort,Percy sure knows who he’d pick as his partner…

“I’ll have the same.” Percy freezes, eyes widening as he looks up at the blonde all over again. He’s looking at Percy with an equally conflictedexpression, while both Nico and Will just look between the two of them without understanding. It can’t be…

Years of training, or more probably Will kicking his shin, make Percy snaps out of it. He straightens up, puts his smile back on and takes the twocups Will has fixed up. Uncapping the marker with his teeth, Percy scribbles Nico on the first and then raises both eyebrows at the two of them,hoping they’ll give him a name without him having to ask. Percy is not sure whether he can fully trust his voice already.

“Jason.” The blond says, now a small amused smile playing on his lips. Nico seems to have caught on as well, when Percy hands the cups over, hegets a wink in return.

“See you around Perce.” Then, a little quieter and with a much less teasing, much fonder smile: “Will.”  

“Have a good day, see you around Nico.” Will calls over Percy’s shoulder as the two men turn to leave, and as soon as the door closes behind them,Percy let’s himself fall forward on the counter with a frustrated huff. He almost flinches when Will rests a hand on his shoulder and asks,surprisingly cheerful:  “What the hell was that?”

Percy just groans, not sure what else he can do. His favourite stranger has a name, a nice one, and worse than that, he’s hot.


	3. Chapter 3

x“I think it’s unfair.” Percy is pouting, not that Jason can see it, but he is quite sure that it’s audible in his voice. Of course, Jason just laughs at him in response.

“You never asked.” He teases, and Percy can hear him shift around, probably hanging with his head off the bed again. Percy thinks he rather likes that image, now that he can actually put a face to the voice.

“No. But you denied me beautiful mental images on purpose.” Percy insists, internally musing that Will would roll his eyes at Percy and Jason's argument, telling Percy that it was just like him to complain about Jason not telling him he was hot. “You know I have a thing for blondes.”

This time, Jason snorts. Percy smiles too, fond and involuntary, and rolls into his back to stare at the ceiling.

"Maybe I can make it up to you by providing more...visual material?" Jason  teases and Percy snickers.

"Are you asking me out or suggesting you send me nudes?"  It always goes back and forth like this between them, easy and subtle flirting, and Percy finds that he actually enjoys it quite a lot. Just like Jason's  laugh. Percy has grown quite fond of the sound, he realises as it rings again through the line.

"I actually thought of providing the latter in person." Jason voice drops in tone and Percy swallows, that certainly is an offer he won’t turn down.

 

<hr>

 

Meeting Jason again, face to face, isn’t quite like Percy expected. It took them a week to actually get down to it, but after a lot of back and forth they found a day both of them had off.

Will told him not to expect too much, a soft smile on his lips when he sent Percy off early from work this morning, and a quick kiss to his cheek when he reminded him that sometimes reality could be disappointing.

Percy should have listened, because standing in front of Jason now and talking is actually _a lot_ harder than calling him late at night.

The bad part is, Percy has always been good at this. Teasing and flirting comes naturally to him, it’s always been part of who he is. He does it with Luke and Nico, with customers over the counter and, much to Will’s amusement, with him too.

Somehow it’s hard to get there with Jason. It’s ridiculous, really, especially because it’s been so easy on the phone and just last night, Percy had no trouble telling Jason in all detail about the things he would very much like  the other man to do to him.

But alas, something’s different now. They sit across from each other, knees touching and exchanging gentle smiles, which would not be much of a problem if it wasn’t for the slow and careful talking. Percy _knows_ they are dancing around each other, for whatever reason that is, but he’s not sure how to stop that all by himself. Maybe he’s being a coward, maybe it’s because he’s not sure how far he can go, if it’s okay for him to push Jason’s buttons in the same way he does during their calls now that they are so close. Percy wonders if they should act differently in the light of day, or if it’s just a matter of time before they are both comfortable enough to fall back into their usual pattern.

It’s not even that Percy doesn’t enjoy himself like this, it’s nice and he is having fun, sitting here and talking in quiet voices, but it still feels like meeting again was a step back instead of one ahead and frankly, Percy thinks it’s frustrating.

The chemistry, this pull Percy has felt from the start, is still as strong as ever, but they don’t _do_ anything with it, just sit here and barely look at each other when they talk. He feels like he’s fourteen again, on his first date with no idea how to talk to someone you’re interested in.

 

A smile tugs on Jason’s lips now and Percy realises that he hasn’t listened, hasn’t answered, but Jason seems more amused than angry.

“Zoned out?” He asks, and there it is, the soft tease in his voice that Percy has missed in their conversation so far. Percy grins and leans forward, forcing himself to relax and _stop overthinking._  

“A little.” Percy admits. A lopsided smile, and Jason leans forward too, arms crossed on top of the table and both eyebrows raised. This right here, that is a lot more like what Percy had in mind when he thought about meeting Jason again.

“What were you thinking about then?” The flicker of Jason’s eyes doesn’t go unnoticed by Percy, and he licks his lips involuntarily. It’s a nervous habit, much more subtle than tapping his fingers, but Percy sees how Jason’s eyes follow his tongue and… maybe he really has given this much more thought than he should have.

“Your promise.” Percy says, rolling the word off his tongue slow and hesitant, but Jason doesn’t react badly, he just grins mischievously. A little nudge seems to have been all that the two of them needed, an indication of what is alright and what is not. Percy’s fear fades and he ducks his head a little, blinking up at Jason now. “You got me all excited, but now we’re just sitting here and can’t even talk.”

“Is that so?” Jason huffs a laugh and reaches out, covering Percy’s hand on the table with his own. It makes Percy smile, a gesture far too innocent for the place both their minds undoubtedly have ventured. “I didn’t think you’d actually take me up on it. I was worried you changed your mind and...” His eyes tell a different story, a mischievous glint in them as Jason leans closer. “... and this is nice too. I like talking to you.”

“Is that so?” Percy repeats Jason’s words, shifting forward until their noses touch. Jason doesn’t back away, and Percy knows he could kiss him now if he wanted to, but instead, he takes a chance. A hand in Jason’s neck, Percy pulls him close enough to whisper in his ear, lips brushing against the shell as he speaks.

“I think I can show you some things you’ll like even better. I heard you fall apart to my words, now, I want to see.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Percy licks his lips, hand firmly pressing down on the bulge in his pants. The first time it was awkward, clumsy even, a lot of giggling and "I can't believe we're doing this." But now it's almost easy.

"You're hard already, aren't you?" Jason teases, but from the rough edge in his voice, Percy guessed Jason is too.

"I thought that's what you wanted." Percy quips back, hand not yet moving, just the smallest amount of pressure. Jason hums lowly, like he's contemplating, and Percy’s lips twitch with a smile.

"That is generally part of my plan, yes." Percy imagines Jason smiling too as he says it, maybe hanging with his head half off the couch again only to complain about getting dizzy later. Percy’s phone lies a little to his left, headset plugged in so he can hear Jason without a problem. It feels more intimate than putting him on speaker, and when Percy closes his eyes, he can almost imagine himself lying next to the man, whispering all the dirty promises right into his ear instead of the tiny microphone in his earbuds.

Percy purrs, in  the way that he knows makes Jason weak, and lets his eyes fall closed when he speaks. “What else are you planning then?”

The rumble of laughter over the line, soft and dark in a way that makes Percy shiver in anticipation. He licks his lips again, then draws the lower one between his teeth, imagining it’s Jason doing it.

“Right now? I’m planning to talk about your hands on me.”

Percy moans softly before he responds, the heel of his hand pressed to his groin and moving in a slow, lazy circle. “How do you want me to touch you?”

“Slow, gentle first. I know how impatient you are.” Percy’s breath hitches while he listens to Jason’s words. “Get me naked and sprawled on your bed, take your time. I bet you’d love to get your lips everywhere at once.”

“Yeah.” Percy rolls his hips up against his hand, breathless sounds falling from his lips, before he actually replies. “I’d lick down your neck, kiss over your collar and all the way down your chest. Play with your nipples, take them between my lips, bite a little - I know you like that, don’t you?”

Percy is rewarded with a moan from the other end of the line, then Jason’s voice, soft but insistent. “And if I wanted you lower?”

The sound of skin against skin, faint but definitely there, and Percy grins.

“Oh, you could have me lower. I could bite your hip, little marks over the bone, stroke slowly over your cock before I place a kiss there, too. Would you like that, my lips on your dick?"

A breathless sound and this time there's no mistaking the noise in the background for anything but Jason’s hand on his cock. "Yeah, I would like that. Around it even more."

 

* * *

 

 

Will had been surprised to hear about Percy going home alone after the first time of meeting Jason for real - not counting their short contact over the counter of the coffee shop - even more so when Percy admitted that all that had happened between them was a kiss. And not even a heated one, just a gentle press of lips, fleeting and over far too soon, yet promising of all the things that might come.

After some much less innocent kisses the week before, and a hand up Percy’s shirt in an alley earlier today, both Jason and Percy decided that they had done their waiting. Thankfully Percy’s flat wasn’t far, and it wasn’t too late to find a cab that could take them there.

 

"It's nice." Jason hums and looks around, paying more attention to the apartment’s decoration than to Percy pulling him along excitedly. It’s not like either of them has planned this, regardless of his teasing, Percy hadn’t thought that he would get to take Jason back to his flat as soon as after their third date. Then again, Percy should have known better than that, should have guessed that it would be almost impossible to stay clear of each other much longer than that.

“Is it?” Percy quips, pulling Jason close by their linked fingers and bringing his attention back to where he wants it. “Wait until you see the bedroom.”

Instead of a reply, Percy gets a kiss, slow and deep and just as perfect as all the ones before. Maybe he’s making more of it than there is, but none of the ways he had imagined Jason’s kisses to be could live up to the real thing, the slide of tongue and scrape of teeth that feel _just right._

Percy tugs Jason along, to the end of the living room and through another door, pushing it open with his back and without leaving Jason’s lips even once.

The bed is standing on the far side but Percy doesn't exactly give Jason a chance to admire the interior before he pushes Jason down on it - not that there was much to look at in the first place.

One of Jason's hands has already found its way to bare skin again, fingertips brushing up the tiny hills of Percy’s spine and riding the fabric up on its way. Percy hums, leaning into the touch and breaking their kiss after all. Their eyes meet, and Percy understands, raising his arms to help Jason get the shirt off and not even having to reach out for Jason to follow suit.

There's no shame in the way Percy’s eyes roam over Jason's chest, he follows the path his eyes take with his fingers, exploring every inch of skin he can reach until Jason's face is flushed and his breathing comes a little heavier.

"I can be patient." Percy says quietly, lips twitching into a smirk. "You like it when I take my time." He winks now, repeating the words spoken not even two nights ago before he pushes Jason flat with his back to the mattress and slides off his lap.

Jason doesn't protest, doesn't even answer, just watches intently how Percy’s fingers open up his belt, unzip his pants and pull them off his legs. Like Jason before, Percy follows, taking off his jeans before he's straddling Jason's hips again, hands and fingers never staying still, always touching and teasing, only now is he letting his lips touch to Jason’s neck too in the whisper of a kiss.

It’s hard to take his time; Percy has never been one to be patient, but when he concentrates on all the tiny sounds he can draw out of Jason with just a flick of his tongue - the moans and the gasps, the breathless whines -  it gets much easier. Jason’s hand is in Percy’s hair, nails scratching softly over Percy’s scalp the same moment his teeth graze the dip of Jason’s belly button.

Against his chest, Percy can feel the swell of Jason’s erection, straining underneath the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and all plans about going slow fly straight out of the window. They can go slow another time, now, Percy wants to _taste._

Part of him wants to go straight at it, but more so, Percy wants to push Jason’s buttons, tease and bring him close before Percy even gets down to it. See him shiver and moan and fall apart, so after the shadow of a kiss against the fabric, Percy moves on again and presses his lips to Jason’s thigh instead. There is a small, but mischievous smirk on his face when Jason catches his eyes, watching how Percy sucks a purple mark into the skin where no one can see but them. It makes this feel more intimate, meaningful even, but Percy shakes his head before his thoughts can get too sappy for a situation like this.

Slowly, enjoying every second and dragging it out as long as he can, Percy mouths at Jason’s cock through the fabric before he takes the waistband between his teeth, winks at Jason, and starts pulling it down.There’s a lot of luck to not letting it snap back against Jason’s skin, and eventually Percy does use his hands after all to avoid hurting Jason when he actually just wants to get him naked.

Percy takes a moment to sit back and admire the man sprawled on his bed, to trace the lines of Jason’s muscle with his eyes, to take in the blush on Jason’s face that came from Percy staring like this. He wants to tell Jason, how beautiful he thinks he is, but Percy figures words like that should be kept for another moment. Right now there are other things tempting him, and Percy gives in to them almost too easily.

After crawling up to Jason for just long enough to steal a kiss, Percy goes the same path down Jason’s chest again, teasing and biting just a little and finding out that Jason does indeed like that a lot. When Percy strokes his palm over Jason’s cock, Jason shivers underneath his hand, so Percy does it again, this time while nibbling on the skin just over Jason’s hipbone. This gets him a laugh, he’s doing just what he has told Jason about the last time they talked on the phone and that seems to amuse the man underneath him. Jason’s laughing breaks off though, turning into a surprised moan, when Percy licks over the head of his cock without warning.

Percy smirks, pleased with the reaction he’s drawn out of Jason, and does it again, this time all the way up Jason’s cock, before he closes his lips over the tip and moves down again. It’s one of things Percy most enjoys about having men in his bed, he loves how easy it is to cause pleasure, to feel of heavy weight on his tongue and to make them fall apart.

Falling apart is exactly what Jason’s doing now, his breathing getting faster and moans more erratic under the touch of Percy’s tongue, but before Percy can push him over the edge, Jason pulls him off with a gentle tug at his hair.

“I don’t want it to be over already.” Jason whispers, still breathless, but smiles at Percy nevertheless. “And you are far too good at this.” With that, Jason pulls Percy into a kiss, regardless of the fact that Percy’s mouth must still taste a little strange to him. Nevertheless, Percy responds just as eager, letting Jason pull their bodies flush together and helps Jason wrestle off the boxers still clinging to his hips. This time, it’s Jason’s lips and hands that are restless, exploring Percy’s body in the way Percy had explored his before.

For Percy, there had been no point in lying during their calls, but now he is surprised to see that Jason seems to remember all the soft and sensitive spots Percy has mentioned having. Jason seeks them out, kissing and biting the skin, sometimes sucking a soft pink mark,then his lips ghost over the skin below Percy’s navel and he shudders slightly. Percy can feel Jason’s breath on his cock for only a moment, because after it passes, it is the other one’s tongue that’s pressed to the underside, much more teasing where Percy had concentrated on offering Jason as much as he possibly could.

Jason seems to enjoy giving head just as much as Percy does, he’s humming and moaning, sending vibrations through his lips along Percy’s shaft and making Percy writhe underneath him. One of Jason’s hands is splayed on Percy’s stomach, holding him down and keeping him from bucking his hips to meet Jason’s movements which have gotten so slow it’s almost torture. They still have an effect on Percy, tightening the knot in his gut more and more, but never enough. When he pulls off, Jason smacks his lips and makes a wet noise, smirking up to where Percy is panting.

“You’re beautiful.” Jason mumbles and somehow it sounds like he’s only half realising he’s saying the words, of course, out of all things, this is what makes Percy’s cheeks heat up. “I mean it.” This time the words are clearer, and Jason’s looking at him too, crawling back up and dancing a finger over Percy’s chest until Jason is looming over him, noses touching. They do nothing but hold each other’s eyes for a moment and Percy can’t help it; he starts to smile. It’s infectious, Jason’s grinning back almost immediately, and then they are kissing again.

Jason seems to have taken a liking to Percy’s hair, he keeps running his fingers through it, tugging and tangling and sometimes scratching ever so slightly along Percy’s scalp or the softer hairs at the back of his neck, all while they keep trading slow kisses and touches. After a while, Percy pulls Jason down against him, legs around Jason’s waist and their bodies sliding together.

When Jason breaks the kiss his eyes shine even more than before, a new intensity to them as if they weren’t mesmerizingly radiant before. Percy catches his breath for a moment, tracing the lines of Jason’s face with a single finger, and then smiles at the other man shyly.

“Will you have sex with me?” The question causes Jason’s lips to twitch and when he leans down this time, Percy feels Jason’s lips curving even more where he presses a kiss to Percy’s jaw.

“You don’t want to wait?” Jason’s thumb brushes over Percy’s nipple when he asks, along with his breath ghosting over Percy’s neck, it raises goosebumps all over Percy’s chest.

“No. I want it all and I want now.” The sound Percy makes could almost be counted as scoffing, if it wasn’t laced with a moan from Jason dragging his teeth over a sensitive spot on Percy’s neck. “But I can wait, it’s not going to change a thing if we don’t.”

It’s a long moment before Jason answers, still trailing sweet kisses over Percy’s neck and finally sighing quietly.  
“I want to wait. It’s…” Jason stops to push himself up on an elbow and look at Percy, eyes soft, but earnest. “I would love to have sex with you Percy, but not yet.”

Percy loops his arm around Jason’s neck and pushes himself up to, both of them lying on their sides now, and again as close as before.

“Okay.” He gives Jason a smile and pecks his nose on a strange whim. “We have time.”

Judging by the way Jason kisses him in response, it was the right thing to say and before Percy has really processed what is happening, his back is flush on the mattress again and Jason’s hips grind against his own. They find a rhythm easily, moving against each other, first kissing, then mostly moaning against each other’s lips as they get closer to release. Eventually Percy takes things in hand, wrapping his hand around them both and stroking their cocks against one another.

A wrecked moan tumbles from Jason’s lips and he lets his head fall to Percy’s shoulder, forehead pressed against the crook of Percy’s neck and hips thrusting slow to meet Percy’s movements. Every small sound Jason makes goes straight to Percy’s cock, increasing the pull of an oncoming orgasm Percy can feel in his gut and making the hairs stand on his neck and arms in a good way, like there is a kind of current flowing between Jason and him.

“Percy..” Jason whispers his name like it’s gospel, holding Percy close as his shoulders go tense. Percy feels the tremor in Jason’s legs where they are pressed against his and the huff of air when Jason gasps against his neck and knows it’s the sound he makes right before he comes. Knowing that, Percy lets his eyes fall closed and his head drop back, twisting his hand faster just once. He was close before, but with Jason falling apart under his touch, not just to his words, Percy can’t hold on a second longer.

Sticky white stripes paint both their stomachs when Percy comes, in the end even shortly before Jason does, but he follows right after and adds to the mess. They slump against each other, both panting and catching their breaths, but nevertheless, Percy feels good and light, happy maybe, or just particularly content with having gotten laid.

Jason is quiet for a while, every now and then pressing a lazy kiss to the side of Percy’s face or to his jaw, until suddenly he starts chuckling. “This is kinda gross.”

Percy joins in, because _it is._ They are sticky, and the whole room will smell of cum for the rest of the night if they are not going to clean this up right now. Percy snickers and shakes his head, rolling them over so he’s on top of Jason and more importantly, closer to the bed’s edge. A quick peck to Jason’s lips, and Percy gets up to bring a towel to clean them off. He opens the window on his way back as well, letting in some of the relatively fresh night air and handing the towel to Jason so he can take care of the mess on himself.

It falls discarded to the floor, and Percy is just about to push Jason back onto the bed and kiss him again when a thought crosses his mind and makes him hesitate.

“You’re staying right?”


End file.
